Opposite Day
by xXkookyXx
Summary: We all know that Natsu is a dense character. But being that dense, means taking things very literally


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I walk through the doors of the guild

"Hey everyone!" I say with a smile on my face. The smile quickly fades when I see everyone not acting as themselves. Cana isn't drinking, Gray isn't stripping, Juvia isn't stalking Gray! Levy isn't reading, Elfman isn't going off about being a man, Mira isn't at the bar, Erza isn't eating cake-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I asked looking around "Am I in the right guild?" I walk over to Mira who is sitting at the bar and not working behind it

Mira giggles "Yes you're in the right guild"

"Mira! What's going on?" I ask

"What do you mean Lucy?" Asks Mira

"Didn't you get the flyer I sent you?" Asked Levy walking up to us

"Flyer? For what?" I asked confused

"For opposite day!" Says Mira excitedly

"Opposite day?" I raise my eyebrow "We have those?"

"Well, no. It's more like an experiment. We wanted to see how everyone would act and react when they saw the guild acting different. It's just for fun" Answers Levy "Sorry Lucy, I must of forgot to give you a flyer"

"It's okay" I sweat drop "You guys got me, I thought something terrible happened!"

Mira giggles "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well, look around! No one's fighting! Everything is quiet and calm! This is not Fairytail!"

Levy giggles "Don't worry Lucy, we just want to see how everyone reacts"

"Is everyone here? So we can stop this charade! My taste buds are begging for booze!" Says Cana walking over

"Juvia would like this to stop as well. Juvia doesn't know what else to do than to watch Gray-sama" Says Juvia coming out of... no where

"I wouldn't mind reading a book right now" Sighs Levy

"I agree, some strawberry cake would be nice" Says Erza

"And look at all those beer mugs! They need to be cleaned!" Exclaims Mira

"Umm, sorry to interupt. But I think Elfman will explode if he doesn't say 'man' anytime soon" Says Lisanna

"Well" I look around. "Everyone is here, except for..."

And as if on cue, the fire dragon slayer burst through the doors of the guild

"Natsu" me and the girls say in unison

(Natsu's POV)

"Hey g-" I stop "Who died?"

"No one died!" Yells Lucy from the bar. I see all the girls giggling behind Lucy, and Lucy's cheeks are a light pink *Hm, why are Lucy's cheeks pink? Is she sick?*

"Oh, Hey Lucy!" I race over to the bar "What's with everybody"

Lucy opens her mouth to say something but then Levy elbows her softly, mouths something to Lucy then winks. I couldn't tell what she was trying to say. All I got was... watch me eat cake? I thought that was kind of wierd, wasn't eating cake Erza's thing? Then Mira whispered "good luck" At least she tried to whisper

"Oh, um hi Natsu" Says Lucy in a bored tone and expression

"What's going on? Why is everyone acting so wierd?" I ask

"What do you mean *she yawns* everyone's acting pretty normal to me" Lucy rubs her eyes

"Luce, are you tired?"

"No! Why would I be tired?" She snaps

"Hey! Okay, okay! Sheesh, what's got you bugged?"

"Nothing!" she yells again

"Okay! What's wrong Luce? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Actually, I'm the opposite" Lucy looks at the group of girls behind her and Erza nods her head, Levy winks, Mira squeals, Lisanna and Cana give a thumbs up and Juvia...Is I don't know. But she's not there, probably stalking Gray or something

Lucy comes up to me, cups my hands and looks me in the eyes

"Natsu"

All the girls close in a little bit

I raise my eyebrow *She's so close to me! I hope I'm not blushing* I gave a little gulp "Y-yeah Luce?" I stutter

"Natsu, I hate you"

I blink confused "What?"

Lucy smiles "I hate you Nastu, so much. But I was scared to tell you 'cause I didn't know if you hated me too" Lucy blushes

I lightly threw her hands off mine "Why would I hate you!?" I yell

Lucy's eyes go wide "N-Natsu"

"And you hate me! Why? What did I do?!"

I knew the whole guild was watching, but I could care less. I mean, Lucy just said she hated me! Did I do something wrong?

"Natsu, calm do-" Said Erza approaching me

"No! Lucy just told me she hated me! And you want me to calm down!?" I look at Lucy, who has a scared and worried expression on her face

"And to think-" I stop my self from finishing my sentence *To think I actually loved her* I run out of the guild without saying anything else. Leaving a shocked and hurt Lucy behind.

(Lucy's POV)

I couldn't move. What did I do? *Something stupid!*

"Lucy..." Levy puts her hand on my shoulder

I turn around with tears in my eyes "You, you said this would work! You said he would feel the same about me! All of you!"

"Lucy, we didn't expect this to happen" Says Mira approaching me

"I knew we shouldn't of done this! It was a stupid idea! And now look! Natsu thinks I hate him!" I cry

"Lucy, it's not too late"

I look to see Lisanna's comforting face.

I sniffle "How can I possibly fix this?"

"Well for one you could stay here and cry about it" Said Cana

"Or you can run after him and explain what happened" Mira finished

I sniffle again

"C'mon Lucy! You know how dense Natsu can be" Says Levy

"Exactly, that idiot is too dense to realize the simplest of things" Joins Erza

I look at the doors of the guild. Then without another word, ran out.

*Oh Natsu, you can be so stupid sometimes* "Natsu!... Natsu!?"

~Half an hour later~

I looked everywhere! The park, the lake, his house even back at the guild! But Natsu was nowhere to be found.

*Sigh* Right now I was walking back to my apartment. I finally arrived. I look up at my window, hoping to find it slightly opened. But it wasn't

"Why would he be here, it's the last place he'd probably come to"

I go up to my apartment and open my door. I walked over to my bed with my head down, tears falling to the floor. I fall on my bed and cry

"I'm so stupid, actually thinking that plan would work" *sniffle* I take my pillow and give it a squeeze

"What plan?"

I shoot up and turn my head

"Natsu?"

He was sitting cross legged at the end of my bed. *How did I not notice him?* "What are you doing here?"

"I'm relaxed here"

I go closer to him "Natsu-"

"Why did you say that? I thought that we- that you- I would of never thought you felt that way about me..."

"You idiot!"

His head shoots up

"I never hated you! Never would I even dream of it!"

"B-but you told me yourself!"

"It's opposite day!"

He gave me a confused look "huh?"

"Mira and the girls made today opposite day! It's the one day where you act completely different from when you usually act!"

"Oh, that's why everyone was acting so wierd"

"Yes!" *God!, can someone be that dense?*

"But you still said you hated me!" He points out again

"That's because I love you! Not hate you!"

He stops for a second. *Don't tell me I need to explain that to him too?*

"Y-you love me?" He asks

I look at him "Yes" I answer softly "Love is the opposite of hate"

Then out of no where his lips are against mine, at first I'm startled but then eventually I melt away in it. I place my arms around his neck and he snakes his arms around my waist  
after a while we part for air. "I love you too Luce, I just didn't know how to say it" He blushes

I giggle at his awkwardness but then I peck him on the lips

"It's okay, I love you even if you are this slow"

"Wait, you love me?" He asks

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean you hate me? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's still opposite day"

I give him a straight face "Let's not start this again"

"Aye sir" *Uh-oh another happy*

"C'mon, let's go back to the guild and explain to everyone what happened"

But then he pulls me back, and I land on my bed with him hovering over me

"Actually, let's do the opposite" He smirks

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
